


Toward Dean

by Of_Moose_and_Freckles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brothers, Death, Gen, Love, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Moose_and_Freckles/pseuds/Of_Moose_and_Freckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has walked toward Dean a thousand times in his life. Some are more memorable than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toward Dean

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language.

1984

Sammy took his first steps today.  
He walked toward Dean.

Knelt on the floor, toddler Dean was calling for his little brother with his arms open.

"C'mon Sammy, come to me. You can do it!"

Little Sammy was smiling wide, always happy and excited to see and hear his big brother's encouragements. He had supported himself on the chair right before he lost his balance again and ended up on the floor. He might have cried if it hadn't been for Dean cheering from a few feet away.

"Come on Sammy, get back on your feet. I know you can do it."

Right behind Sam was their dad, watching carefully.

"Are you gonna walk toward Dean, Sammy? Yes, you are. Cause you're such a big boy."

Feeling empowered by his dad and brother's words, little Sammy somehow managed to stand by himself. And then...took one step. And another one. His balance wasn't so perfect but he didn't fall back this time.

"That's good, Sammy! Come to me!", Dean was hysterical.

After several waddling steps, bursting into laughter, Sammy let himself fall into Dean's arms.

"You did it, Sammy! You did it! You're a real big boy! Isn't he, Daddy?"

Laughing and clapping his hands for his younger son, John could only answer the obvious.

"Yes, he is. Sammy's a big boy now. A big walking boy. Just like you."

"Like Dee!", screamed Sam.

He was still in Dean's arms, laughing and hugging his big brother. Exhausted but so, so proud of himself.

He'd done it.

***

2006

"Sammy?"

Sam hears his brother's worried yet relieved voice.  
It's dark but he can see him, and Bobby, walking in his direction.  
Dean sighs and Sam can hear him mutter a 'Thank God.'  
Thank God, exactly. Sam feels the weight in his chest disappear. The horror of this place is over. Dean's here.  
Sam can't help but smile widely as he calls out, so relieved.

"Dean!"

Suddenly, before he can even register the reason why Dean's face turns to panic and why he yells "Sam! Look out!", he feels an excruciating pain in his back. His spine, to be accurate. He doesn't understand quite well what's going on but somewhere in his brain, he knows it's a knife.  
He hears Dean scream "No!", while everything goes blur and white at the same time as he tries to walk to his big brother's voice.  
He can't really think anymore. Even the pain seems to be gradually disappearing. He feels like he's falling slowly, slowly into oblivion.  
And suddenly, he's in Dean's arms, on the floor.  
He manages to keep conscious for a few seconds, just enough to understand that he just fell against him. He can barely hear Dean's teary and panicking voice promising he's gonna take care of him and that everything's gonna be alright. He can barely feel Dean's hands stroking his face, his hair, his back.  
All he knows is that his big brother is here.  
And just like that, he wants to go to sleep, surrounded by Dean's warmth and scent. For a second, he actually feels good. Peaceful.  
And then nothing. Just black.

Sammy took his last steps today.  
He walked toward Dean.


End file.
